


[Podfic]  Your Shadow Keeps Me Bright

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Alternate Universe - Real World, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Gerard never meant to fall for his mechanic.</em> (A <span class="u">His Dark materials</span> AU)</p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by lucifuge5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Your Shadow Keeps Me Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Shadow Keeps Me Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628066) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



> (belated) happy birthday, Luce! :)
> 
> Reader's notes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/43880.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/works).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Your%20Shadow%20Keeps%20Me%20Bright.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:39:35



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110113.zip) | **Size:** 36 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110112.zip) | **Size:** 12 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Your%20Shadow%20Keeps%20Me%20Bright.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Your%20Shadow%20Keeps%20Me%20Bright.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
